


Video game fun

by SinningSanders (huffle_puff_nerd)



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffle_puff_nerd/pseuds/SinningSanders
Summary: Roman and Logan learn a lesson about paying attention to Patton and Virgil.





	1. Chapter 1

word count: 676 

warnings: NSFW mentions, video games

characters: Patton, Logan, Roman, Virgil. 

ship: LAMP

This is part one of two. 

——————–

“Logan, look out, there’s a guy behind you!” Roman pointed at the screen and Logan nodded, moving his character out of danger. Roman glanced to the side, smiling.

Neither seemed to notice the two in the corner of the room, glaring at them. Patton and Virgil had been trying to get their boyfriends’ attention for the past thirty minutes and it was the same response every time, not now, later, after this round.

“Virgil, why won’t they even look at usss?” Patton whined, leaning against his boyfriend. 

He was wrapped in Virgil’s old hoodie and all he wanted was some attention from the others. Virgil looked at him, a twinkle in his eyes and a wicked smile on his face.

“Do you really want to get their attention?” his voice was lowered to almost a whisper. Patton froze, seeming to think it over for a minute before he nodded. Virgil stood, grabbing Patton’s hand, and pulling him to his feet. They moved to the space between the couch and the TV. Roman and Logan protested loudly, though they were silent once again as the other two sat down.

Patton looked to Virgil for the next stage of his plan. Virgil pulled him in for a kiss, whispering against his lips “Let’s put on a show.”

Patton responded by pulling the zipper of Virgil’s jacket down and pushing it off his shoulders. He didn’t have to go any farther as he heard a gasp from over on the couch. Looking up, he made eye contact with Roman who was frozen looking at the two on the floor. 

Virgil pulled back from Patton, looking at him with a smirk. Leaning over, he whispered in Patton’s ear. Patton nodded, standing and pulling Virgil up as well. They both walked over to the two sitting on the couch and Virgil straddled Roman, while Patton mirrored his actions with Logan.

“Keep playing your game. You lose and we stop.” Patton grinned. Logan and Roman looked to each other sharing a look before they picked up their controllers.

The sound to signal the start of the round was heard and Virgil and Patton got to work. Patton leaned forward, connecting his mouth to Logan’s neck forcing a surprised gasp from him. Distantly he heard Roman let out a similar sound. 

Pulling back he trailed his hands down Logan’s chest to the button of his pants. He took Logan’s dick and started to slowly stroke up and down the length. Logan’s breath hitched at the touch and his character was shot. 

Patton pulled back, releasing his grip on Logan, who let out a whine. After two long loading screens, he respawned and Patton began touching him again. 

Virgil had Roman’s pants down around his ankles. He was kneeling between Roman’s legs, licking up Roman’s shaft. Roman let out a rather loud moan before focusing back on the screen. He refused to die, the pleasure was too good to lose. 

His breath stuttered, however when Virgil wrapped his lips around the head and sank down slowly. Roman stopped moving as Virgil swallowed around him, Roman’s head hitting the back of the couch as his eyes closed in pleasure. 

The controller vibrated in his hands signaling he was being shot at snapped him back to the game. He quickly killed the other guy and began focusing again.

Logan’s character kept stopping then running before walking slowly as he couldn’t focus. How could he be expected to focus when Patton had moved off his lap and was now kneeling in front of him with his mouth around his cock. 

Logan’s character was killed once again as Patton bobbed his head. Roman’s character died before Logan’s could respawn. Both were dead and the round ended. They had lost. Patton and Virgil both stopped their actions and were now standing in front of the other two.

“Tsk, tsk, you guys lost. Guess we’ll have to finish this alone now, won’t we, Virgil?” Patton grinned. Virgil nodded in agreement and grabbed Patton’s hand, leading him to their room.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lesson continues.

word count: 

warnings: NSFW mentions, video games. Polyam relation. 

characters: Patton, Logan, Roman, Virgil.

ship: LAMP

——–

He had barely closed the door before he heard hurried footsteps pounding their way down the hall. He had just pushed Virgil on the bed when the door flew open.

“We can’t let you two have all the fun, now can we?” Logan said as he crawled onto the bed with them. He pushed Patton away from Virgil, leaning down and kissing him. 

Patton’s attention was grabbed by Roman who pinned him to the bed, pressing a kiss to his lips. Roman’s hand slid down Patton’s stomach palming him over his jeans. He let out a loud moan and Roman smiled. 

Virgil wasn’t any better off. Logan already had his hand in Virgil’s pants while he was sucking a dark bruise into Virgil’s pale skin. Unbuckling Virgil’s belt, Roman slipped his pants down. Logan copied with Patton. 

Roman leaned over opening the bedside table. He pulled out the bottle of lube stashed there, poured a generous amount on his hand, and passed it to Logan before circling his fingers around Patton’s hole and pressing one finger in gently. Logan had apparently done the same as both Virgil and Patton hissed before adjusting to the stretch.

A small moan from Patton and a whine from Virgil let the other two know it was okay to move. It continued on like that for a few minutes, adding a second finger, then a third. 

After both had been properly prepared, Logan and Roman removed their fingers. Slowly, Roman pushed into Patton. Once Roman was fully inside he stopped to let Patton to adjust.

It was Logan’s turn now pushing into Virgil slowly as Roman and Patton watched. After a few minutes of adjusting both began to move causing the two beneath them to moan. Roman gritted his teeth, muttering curses as Patton clenched around him. Logan groaned loudly, falling forward and burying his face in Virgil’s neck. 

Roman wrapped his hand around Patton’s dick. The friction on his dick and the feeling of Roman thrusting into him caused Patton to whine loudly, approaching his peak. Logan looked over at Patton and Roman in awe of how beautiful his boyfriends looked all fucked out. 

Wrapping his hand around Virgil cock he set a quick pace, pushing Virgil over the edge. Patton groaned loudly as he came too. The sight of the two pushed Roman and Logan to their climax as well. With a few more hard thrusts they rode out their pleasure, before collapsing on their boyfriends, breathing heavily.

“Maybe we should ignore you guys more often.” Roman grinned, dodging Virgil’s attempt to swat him and falling into the bed between Logan and Patton. Logan pulled Virgil against him Roman followed, cuddling against Patton and falling asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
